Hinata's Worst Fear, Her Biggest Surprise
by CaptainGameMaster
Summary: A big-shot offers Hiashi an offer he and the council couldn't refuse. To get rid of the curse seal and unite the two houses, and all it cost was his eldest daughter's hand in marriage. Hinata is depressed but willing to do this for her family.


**Hinata's Worst Fear, Her Biggest Surprise**

**NOTICE:** I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/ I do not own any of the characters either.

_This fanfiction is dedicated to Naruto on his birthday._

"Greetings Lord Hiashi, I am glad you would make time to see me on such short notice." a man in a mask spoke. "Not a problem when you present such valuable information." "I've known for years that even you have been trying remove the Caged Bird Seal, or at very least unify the two houses. I have dedicated much time for the past three years to figuring out how to solve this problem and have come to a wonderful solution that even the elders on the Hyuuga council would be idiots not to use it."

Hiashi was truely intrigued by this man who had supposedly resolved the same problem he had been trying to since his brother was sacrificed in his place. "Oh, that is quite remarkable. Please explain to me how this would go about." "Well to be perfectly honest I modified the original Caged Bird Seal on numerous 'test subjects' and realized if both the person placing the seal and the person being sealed put a certain ammount of chakra into the seal at the same time It would keep the destroying the eye part of the seal but at the same time remove the punishment portion of the seal."

"I see and may I see the blueprints of this seal?" "I'm afraid not sir." Hiashi seemed to be upset at being refused to see the blueprints. "And why is that?" he asked. "Well that is simple. I have a request for payment that I wish for. And if I were to show you the prints now, there would be no guarantee I'd get my payment." "I see, very wise." "I will only release the blueprints to you if you were to sign this contract with your signature, blood, and chakra marking to make it official." the masked man passed a document over to the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi began to read over the document and his eyes widened at certain parts. "How could you offer us safety of the Byakugan but yet ask us to give up one of the head branch, who just happens to be the heir?" "You see, she will get the seal first, then I get my payment, after that you will recieve all the information including research on the new seal." Hiashi knew this would be the best course of action for his clan but was sad to be losing his eldest daughter. "Then what do you suggest I do about the heir problem then? Her younger sister is too young, and I am getting on in my years." "Why not make Neji the new head? If the tho houses are as one then there should be no problem. And he IS the strongest in the family next to you right?" "I have a meeting with the elders in an hour. May I present it to them and if, I mean when they agree, we will sign this?" "That will be acceptable." The masked man handed him five more duplicate copies of the contract, then they both stood and went their seperate ways.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK came from the door of Hinata's room. "Come in" came a heavenly sweet voice. a maiden opened the door and walked in and delvired her message. "Lady Hinata, your father wishes you to attend today's council meeting." "Please tell him I will be there." Hinata replied and the maiden left. Soon Hinata left for the meeting.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"I can't believe Father signed me away for an arragned marriage for a new seal. Now I'll never get to be with Naruto. And on top of everything else he won't even tell me who it is I am going to be married to in just two weeks. All he'll say is that he's a very powerful political figure." Hinata walked around the village kicking the same pebble she had for the past ten minutes. "Well I guess I'd better go find Sakura, Ino, and Tenten and ask them to help me pick out my dress. At least I can choose that much. So she began her search.

Hinata had found Tenten easily, next came Ino, but for the life of her she could not find Sakura. "Where on earth could Sakura-san be?" asked Hinata "Well what time is it now?" asked Ino. "Oh about 8:17" "Oh in that case she should be getting home soon." Ino replied. "What she working overtime at the hospital?" asked Tenten. "No she had a date. wouldn't tell me with who though." "Well I heard Lee had plans for today so maybe she finally gave him a chance." Tenten stated.

They soon arrived at Sakura's house just in time to see Sakura bbeing walked home with her date. "N...no it can't be!" shouted Hinata's thoughts. Walking to Sakura's house was a laughing a smiling Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki. "I had a great time Naruto! I still can't believe you mannaged to eat that giant bowl of ramen and get dinner free." "Yeah me neither. Well thanks for finally giving me that chance at a date" He walked her to the door and she wispered something to him, he blushed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata was in tears. First she was forced into an arranged marriage and now Sakura is dating Naruto-kun. She wiped away the tears and walked up to Sakura's door. Knock knock knock... "Oh hi Ino, Hinata, Tenten! You got perfect timing! I just got home." "Hey Sakura, I've got some big news for you three. Please come with us to the BBQ resturaunt and I'll tell you all there."

**BBQ SHOP**

"Well Hinata? what's the big surprise? Kiba finally decided to take a bath?" Ino asked jokingly. "I-I-I'm getting married." The questions came fast REALLY? TO WHO? WHEN? CAN WE BE PART? WHY SO SOON? "My father just signed a paper for me to be married in two weeks to a complete stranger. And I wanted you to be my Maids-of-Honor." SQUEAL! The three girls were so excited that they could be part of the wedding. "I want to go dress shopping this Saturday. That will give us nine days before the wedding.

**SATURDAY**

The four girls met up in front of the Central Plaza in the Leaf. Out of the four girls three were smiling in excitement, while the fourth and final girl Hinata was sad but putting on a pleasant face. "Come on girls! LET'S GO SHOPPING!" cheered Ino, and soon the the other three girls were cheering and heading into the Bridal store.

(OK, I'm a dude and do not know WTF girls do for picking out wedding outfits. So deal with it if I'm wrong.)

They had been shopping a new record of eleven hours looking for the right dress. Tenten wanted her to wear something revealing and brought out a white leather dress that would reveal Hinata's belly region as well as being short enough that boxers would be visible if worn. Sakura wanted to get her to wear a more practical outfit. It was a simple white dress with lavender flowers going from head-to-toe. Ino wanted a dress to fit a fairy tale. The dress was long and elegant. there would be a trail of cloth for ten feet. And to top it off there was one of those pointy hats that maidens wore in fairy tales.

Hinata finally made up her mind and got a light tinted lavender colored dress. It had ribbons attached to the back showing off flowers that had meaning of all kinds. Somme flowers were encrusted with gold trimmings, while others were plaine white.

She had just gotten home and unsealed her dress from the scroll to find something that surprised her. "Why is there another scroll? All my stuff is here." She undid the scroll and released the seal. A letter appeared in her hand and Hinata read it.

_"Dear Hinata,_

_ My you have grown since that first Chuunin Exam all those years ago. As a gift to you for your wedding day, please accept and wear this._

_ The still VERY SEXY_

_ Miterashi Anko"_

Hinata put down the letter and looked at the sealed item. "I-I-I can't wear this!" To her surprise there was a crotchless thong/ And within it was a picture of Anko transformed into Hinat while wearing a simaler pair. Hinat was not seen for the next three days, anbd when she was she was rushed to the hospital for the one who found her was Neji who was afraid she was attacked.

**DAY OF THE WEDDING**

Hinata was about to begin her walk down the aisle when she looked and saw a man in a blue suit and grey hair where the groom was to stand. She started to walk down the aisle and took her place next to her soon-to-be-husband. Her brides maidens took their seats next to their respective dates. Tenten with Neji, Ino with Sai, and finally to her sadness Sakura with Naruto. She turned back to the man in the blue suit and was surprised to see him turn around and walk away. Her head fell and started to smile in joy as she thought that he decided not to go through with this.

"Thanks for holding my spot while I went to the bathroom." "And thank you for telling me that it was the Noid who was stealing my water! I better get back to Quahog as soon as possible. I left Peter Griffin in charge while I was gone and I have a bad feeling about that." In his place stood a man in a bright orange tuxedo, blonde spikey-hair, and deep blue eyes. N-N-Naruto-kun? Is that really you?" "Of course! Who else would I be?" She turned around to see Sakura smiling and make a hand seal and in place of Naruto was Rock Lee in a bright green suit. Sakura leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, turned to face Hinata and mouthed "SURPRISE!"

Tsunade, garbed in her Hokage's outfit stood before them and smiled. "We are gathered here today to unite these two in Holy Matrimony. The groom has written something he wishes to read before the vowes."

"Hinata for years I was clueless to your feelings about me. About a year ago, Sakura told me, and I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I would have asked you out ealier but I was always afraid I wouldn't be good enough for you. But after recent events I found a sure-fire way to be with you. Hinata I planned on giving your family the seal anyway but now I ask you infront of everybody here, Will you marry me?" Hinata's eyes began to water and soon she was crying, YES NARUTO! THERE IS NOBODY MORE THAT I WOULD WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH THAN YOU! YES! YES! AS MANY TIMES AS YOU ASK, YES!" The people began to cheer for the soon-to-be-married couple. "Do you, Hinata take Naruto to be your husband in this life and the next?" asked Tsunade "I Do" a crying Hinata answered. "Do you Naruto take Hinata to be your wife in this life and the next?" asked Tsunade "I Do" he replied. "By the power invested in me as the Godaime Hokage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." "K-k-k-k-kiss? Naruto?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto reached over and gave her a loving kiss. She then fainted and landed on the ground with a bright red blush on her face. The rest of the Konoha eleven, the jounin sensei, and Tsunade all laughed. "That's my wife for you." Naruto laughed out.


End file.
